


Hunger (coda)

by frockbot



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Platonic Love, Post-Canon, Safe Sane and Consensual, follows on directly from chapter 22 of blink, in the shadow timeline in which souyoshuake is a thing, mostly between yu and ren but yosuke and akechi are here too, the mildest most vanilla sex i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frockbot/pseuds/frockbot
Summary: Fucking someone is one of the best ways to reassure yourself that they’re alive.[Still supposing that my souyoshuake stuff all takes place in a Tricksters shadow timeline, this sequence would directly followthis chapterof “blink.” If you haven't read blink, you should probably do that first.]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren/Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Hunger (coda)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [blink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145892) by [frockbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frockbot/pseuds/frockbot). 



> **cw:** explicit sex (top!yu, bottom!ren, anal fingering, anal sex)
> 
> [ _Oh, and you, in all your vibrant youth_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6KPgWc4Zlo)
> 
> [_How could anything bad ever happen to you?_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6KPgWc4Zlo)

“You sure you don’t want to come along?” Ren asked.

It was late at night on December 30. They’d been at his parents’ house for a full forty-eight hours, most of which they’d spent with their friends in town. When they _had_ hung out with his parents, Kai and Otome had been on their best behavior. They were trying. (Currently, they were asleep upstairs, as were Sai and Maya. Ren and Akechi had the living room to themselves.)

Ren was looking forward to going home. They’d catch the afternoon train tomorrow and be back in Tokyo plenty early to join Futaba, Yusuke, Morgana, and Sojiro at Zojo-ji to ring in the New Year. (Otome and Kai had wanted them to stay through New Year’s, but Ren had refused. He hadn’t spent a holiday with them in thirteen years and he wasn’t about to start now. Maybe next year.)

Tonight, though, he wasn’t thinking about that. He had something much more exciting to contemplate.

“I’m sure,” said Akechi, glancing up from his laptop. He was sitting on Ren’s parents’ couch (a strange sight, one he still wasn’t used to), probably looking at puppy pictures. He’d been doing that a lot lately. It was deeply suspicious. “Go have fun.”

Fastening the final button on his coat, Ren padded over and leaned down to push their foreheads together. “It’d be more fun with you there.”

“Nonsense. I’ve monopolized you enough. Besides, there’s always next time.”

Ren curled his fingers around Akechi’s jaw, tipped his face up, and kissed him. Akechi responded eagerly, full and hot and yearning; after a moment he gripped Ren’s scarf and tugged, forcing him to catch himself on the back of the couch, and when Ren’s lips opened on a gasp Akechi thrust his tongue into his mouth.

Ren was just starting to get into it, starting to notice how uncomfortable his coat was under such circumstances, when Akechi pushed him away.

“There, now,” he said, licking his swollen lips. His eyes were dark, intent. “That’s my contribution.”

“Tease.”

“ _Go have fun_. And if you want to stay over, do. I’ll make excuses for you in the morning.”

Grinning, Ren straightened up. “I hope they appreciate how generous you are.”

“They’d better,” Akechi replied. “Leave.”

Ren left.

The street was hushed and dark. Ren paused on the sidewalk, inhaling the sharp air, bittersweet with the promise of snow. They hadn’t actually gotten any yet, which was odd; Inaba usually saw snow long before Tokyo did, and multiple times a season. But it was certainly cold enough: his footsteps echoed off the freezing asphalt as he made his way down the road, his hands deep in his pockets, ears snug beneath his scarf. Within two blocks the wind had rubbed his face raw and thoroughly snarled his hair.

Luckily, he didn’t have to go far. Yu and Yosuke’s front window glowed, warm and inviting. Ren skipped up the steps, knocked, and let himself in.

“There you are!” Yosuke said, springing up. “I was about to text you.”

“Sorry, am I late?” Ren asked, shutting the door behind him. “I thought I made pretty good time.”

“You’re fine,” Yu said. He set aside his magazine and unfolded from the sofa. “Yosuke’s just a little on edge.”

Ren couldn’t blame him. Ren had, after all, volunteered to walk across town in the dark not long after being kidnapped from his own house. And murdered. Everyone was a little on edge, Ren included.

“Sorry to worry you,” he said.

“I wish you’d’ve let us come and pick you up,” Yosuke said. He wasn’t quite hopping from one foot to the other, but almost. He was _fretting_. Ren’s heart compressed. “We’ve got a car. It wouldn’t’ve been a big deal.”

“I’m here now, aren’t I?” Ren said, hanging up his coat. “Here and safe. Nothing to worry about.”

Yosuke deflated. “Right.” Then he reinflated, and stepped forward, and said, “I’m gonna hug you. Can I hug you?”

Ren laughed. “Sure.”

Yosuke gave great hugs. He’d learned from the master: Yu’s hugs were unparalleled. The bonus of Yosuke was that he was big, and soft, and his body temperature was always a couple of degrees higher than average, so when he put his arms around you it was like being cradled by the sun. He clung a bit more tightly to Ren than usual, cupping the back of Ren’s head and wrapping his arm around Ren’s waist.

Pressing his face into Yosuke’s shoulder, inhaling deeply, Ren hugged him back.

“Didn’t get to do this after,” Yosuke mumbled. His voice was tight, choked. “Wasn’t sure if you'd want everybody to see.”

“You can hug me anytime,” Ren murmured.

Yosuke coughed. It might have been a sob. “I really love you, Ren.”

“I love you too, Yosuke.”

When Yosuke drew back, Ren tugged him in again for a kiss, sweet and lingering, setting his hands gently against Yosuke’s throat. Yosuke’s pulse was frantic on Ren’s skin, his breath juddering in his lungs as he leaned forward, cradling Ren’s face in rough, dry palms.

The next time Yosuke broke away, he backed away too, rubbing the heel of his hand against his eye. “Sorry,” he mumbled, sniffing mightily. “Didn’t mean to get all—I know it’s gross to kiss somebody who’s—”

“You’re not gross,” Ren said. Yosuke’s nose was red, his eyes redder, and he was doing a masterful job of not crying when he clearly wanted to. “You sure you don’t want to join us?”

Yu had reached them now, and he trailed his knuckles up Yosuke’s back, skimming between his shoulderblades. Yosuke sniffed again, more decisively, and shook his head.

“Nah. All I’d do is blubber.”

“That’s not a bad thing,” Yu said.

Yosuke coughed again, closer to a laugh this time. “When you’re having sex? Yeah, it is. No, you guys go. Maybe I’ll catch you for round two.”

Ren glanced at Yu, who shrugged. “Okay, then,” Ren said. “If you change your mind—”

“I know where to find you.” Yosuke took them both by the shoulders, steered them around, and pushed them toward the stairs. “Go on.”

As they made their way upstairs, Ren could feel the power of suggestion buzzing in his teeth, crackling through his hair. He didn’t glance at Yu, and Yu didn’t look at him; they kept their gazes straight ahead, their strides relaxed, their expressions mild. Wild Cards extraordinaire.

But when Yu closed the bedroom door behind them, the electric tension thrumming in the air intensified. Straightening his shoulders, putting one hand in his pocket, Yu looked Ren up and down.

“How’re you feeling?”

Ren hadn’t gone far into the room to begin with and now he closed the gap between them, grabbing the hem of Yu’s sweater. “You really want to talk?”

A pink flush bloomed across Yu’s cheeks. “It seems like—” A pause while Ren jerked his sweater over his head—“the polite thing to do—”

“You think I want polite?” Ren asked, spreading his fingers across the defined muscles of Yu’s abdomen.

Ren was endlessly fascinated by Yu’s body, so different from everyone else Ren had ever touched. Akechi was fine and slender, far from delicate even though he looked it; Yosuke was broad and pillowy, undergirded with steel; Yu was _built_. Right after a workout—and Ren had had enough good sex to consider it a workout—he was downright chiseled, pecs and biceps and abs standing out stark against his skin. Ryotaro Dojima wasn’t cut like this anymore, but Ren had seen pictures, and Yu looked like his uncle in younger days.

Ren loved touching him, loved the contradiction of soft flesh layered atop muscle solid as stone, all of it blazing like a furnace. More than anything he loved how Yu twitched and shivered under his fingertips; how he bit his lip to keep quiet, like they were teenagers at risk of getting caught; how he kept his own hands to himself, still, after all this time, until Ren gripped his wrists—as he did now—and guided him to take off Ren’s turtleneck.

Yu dropped Ren’s shirt and grasped his waist, studying him. Ren loved, too, how the color of his eyes shifted subtly based on his mood, darkening in this case from chrome to nickel as they roved across the marks Akechi had left on Ren’s skin. They weren’t nearly as livid as they had been a week ago, but they were very much in evidence: a chain of love bites across his throat; fading bruises all over his chest, collarbone, and stomach, concentrated around the scars from Kubo’s blade; red spatters on his nipples where Akechi had bitten him.

“Akechi really did a number on you,” Yu rumbled.

“Kiss it better.”

Yu dragged him forward, and Ren let his head fall back as Yu’s lips found his throat. Sighing, he clutched Yu’s shoulders, shivering as Yu’s mouth traced a scalding path along the curve of his jaw, the arc of his neck, the bow of his collarbone. When Yu finally tangled his fingers into Ren's hair, Ren met him halfway, sealing their mouths together with a moan.

They were both shaking, but only because of the fire flaring in the pits of their stomachs. What other reason could there be for Ren to cling to Yu so hard that his knuckles went white? His legs weren’t in danger of giving out, his knees of buckling. His teeth weren’t chattering; he was clacking them against Yu’s, grazing them across his tongue. And the tightness in his chest was excitement, nothing more; he was light-headed because all his blood had flooded to his groin, and not for any of the more likely reasons.

Yu broke the kiss, ignoring Ren’s grunt of protest, and crouched down. Holding Ren’s gaze, he locked his arms around Ren’s thighs, drew Ren snug against his own chest; and when he rose up again, he hoisted Ren off the floor with him. Ren immediately put his arms around Yu’s neck, his legs around his waist, and rained kisses on his face as Yu carried him across the room.

When Yu lay Ren down on the bed, his motions were smooth and gentle, but Ren could see the strained muscles standing out in his arms. He ran his hands over them, kneading here and there, purring low in his throat when Yu bent to suckle one of his nipples.

If Ren let him, he would take his time, venerating every inch of Ren’s body. But the longer Yu’s mouth and hands were on him, the harder it became to ignore the hungry pressure building inside his gut. He wanted, wanted, _wanted_.

He couldn’t reach Yu’s fly from this angle, so he fumbled with his own, panting, “Yu—Yu—”

Yu glanced up, recognized the look on Ren’s face. He surged forward to blanket Ren’s body with his own, curling his hand around the back of Ren’s head. “Ren.”

Ren huffed as his cock finally sprang free, bucking his hips when it brushed against Yu’s stomach, taut and scorching. Yu shuddered, swallowed a groan, lifted himself a fraction so Ren could wriggle out of the last of his clothes and get to work on Yu’s. Yu didn’t seem inclined to help, but he probably couldn’t have done much anyway; his fingers trembled in Ren’s hair and his breath came in hoarse gasps, increasing in speed and pitch as more of his skin was exposed to the cool air.

 _Finally_ they were both naked, and Ren ran his hands across Yu’s bare back, over the dimples at the base of his spine, around the full globe of his ass and down his trembling thighs. Yu leaned over and grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer.

“Condom, no condom—?”

“No,” Ren said, rising up on his elbows. “No condom.”

Yu swallowed audibly, nodded, spread Ren’s legs. “You’re already loose here,” he murmured, brushing his fingertips over Ren’s hole.

It twitched, sending sparks spiraling up Ren’s spine. “Akechi and I have been—”

“Having fun,” Yu said, tracing the lax outline of Ren’s rim. More sparks made Ren’s toes curl, his lungs hitch. “Lots of it.”

“Had to make up for lost time.”

Yu’s lips thinned. He opened the lube with a _snick_ that was very loud in the hush and squeezed a generous portion into his palm. “How’s he been handling everything?”

“Yu,” Ren managed, clenching his fists in the duvet. “Yu, don’t make me beg, please—”

Yu’s fingers weren’t nearly enough, nothing compared to the lingering promise of his cock, bobbing flushed and erect between his legs; but they were _something_ , and Ren was so yielding at this point that Yu had no trouble fitting in three at once, and nearly hooking his pinky in too. Ren braced his heels against the shockwave that rippled through his body, leaving his skin overheated and glistening. As Yu began to work his fingers in and out, fucking Ren with increasing force, Ren's mouth fell open on a reedy, half-bitten moan; and when Yu crooked his fingers to brush against Ren's prostate, a particularly violent shudder rocked him onto his back, where he covered his face with his hands.

 _It wasn’t enough_. Yu’s fingers couldn’t go deep enough, couldn’t stretch him wide enough. He was empty, he was hollow, he needed—

Someone was talking, and with a vague jolt he realized it was him: he was crying Yu’s name, over and over, all pretense and restraint gone. He registered the retreat of Yu’s fingers, the gaping clutch of his own insides; the whisper of skin on skin; and then Yu’s hands were at his hips, Yu’s blunt head at his entrance, and Ren could have cried with relief.

“ _Yes_ ,” he breathed, seizing Yu’s face, drawing him down so their foreheads touched. “ _Yes,_ Yu, yes—”

Yu’s exhale gusted hot across Ren’s lips as he thrust inside, gliding right up to the hilt, dragging beautifully across Ren’s prostate. Ren’s jaw dropped, his throat flexed, but no sound came out; he lowered his hands to Yu’s shoulders, to his back, scrabbling for purchase with numb fingers.

And when Yu began to move, long, languid thrusts building steadily to short, swift ones, it was all Ren could do to not completely fall apart. Every ripple of Yu’s hips doubled the pressure building in Ren’s core, fed the bright heat of a new star whorling at the juncture of their bodies. Ren clung on, throat aching, lungs raw, digging his heels into Yu’s back.

Yu, for his part, pressed messy kisses to Ren’s ear, his cheek, the corner of his mouth; buried his face in Ren’s neck and slicked his skin with tongue and breath. Presently the gasps and huffs resolved into a word: Ren’s name, desperate, painful.

“Yu,” Ren answered, and a particularly hard thrust shoved him up the bed. “Yu.”

“Ren,” Yu panted.

“Yu—”

“ _Ren_.” Yu’s voice broke, and the next sound out of his mouth was a sob, and the wetness on Ren’s throat was no longer just the trapped heat of Yu’s breath.

Ren wrapped both arms around Yu’s shoulders and pulled him flush to his own torso, holding fast against the tremors roiling through them both. Yu’s thrusts went sloppy, frantic, rough grinds alternating with shallow pumps that chased the air out of Ren’s chest. Ren rubbed their cheeks together, sharing the tears, whispering, “I know. It’s okay. I know.”

It wasn’t long after that that Yu stiffened, another shockwave rattling both his limbs and Ren’s skull; he opened his mouth in a sucking, silent cry, and with a series of spasmodic jerks drove familiar heat into Ren’s gut. Sighing with relief, Ren reached between them, grasped himself, and a moment later was tipping into his own climax, fireworks bursting behind his eyelids as he arched up off the mattress and clenched his teeth around a guttural moan.

After that, they lay still for so long, sharing each other’s air, that the sweat on Ren’s skin began to cool into a chill. He stirred first, and Yu, sniffing, started to sit up. But when he turned his face away, Ren caught him, drew their foreheads back together, and held him there, searching his gaze even after he’d shut his eyes.

“I love you,” Ren said. Yu let out a shuddering breath. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

***

Yosuke insisted on driving Ren home, so after showers for both Ren and Yu, they piled into the tiny sedan. The ride back was quiet; Yosuke drove, and Ren dozed in the front seat, and Yu sat in the back, watching him.

Once the car rolled to a stop, Yu got out and circled around to open Ren’s door.

“Okay, man,” Yosuke said, catching Ren’s wrist before he could move. “Be _safe_ going home tomorrow, all right? Text us when you get there.”

Like there was any such thing as _safe_ ; like anyone could control the whims of fate. Ren smiled at Yosuke, kissed him briefly. “I will. You be safe, too.”

He got out, accepted Yu’s hug, squeezing tight. It was almost, almost enough to chase away the lingering fear that this might be the last time they saw each other; that, at any moment, Yu’s friends and loved ones could disappear from his life without warning. He’d felt this way after Nanako’s abduction, too. It had passed. It would pass. But for now he took selfish comfort in Ren’s warmth, in the steady rise and fall of his ribs and the thrumming of his heart, before he let him go.

“See you soon,” Yu said firmly.

Ren grinned. “Definitely.”

Yu waited until Ren had reached the porch, waved at them over his shoulder, and disappeared inside. Then he folded into the passenger seat.

“Yosuke,” he said. “We should have a baby.”

Yosuke’s jaw dropped so fast that Yu heard it crack. “ _Wh—ow_. Huh?!”

Yu had been thinking about this ever since Ren’s resurrection. In fact he’d been thinking about it for years, but every other time, the cons had seemed to outweigh the pros. They were comfortable; they were happy; they were not, let’s face it, very wealthy, and adopting was expensive and surrogacy even moreso, to say nothing of the care and feeding of an actual child, or children. Why bring something as complicated as a kid into their lives? Wasn’t it enough that Yu worked with kids, that he had a nephew he loved and an extended family of friends’ children he cared about too?

Every other time he’d considered the option, every other time they’d discussed it, the answer to all of those questions had been yes. It was enough. But now it wasn’t. Now Yu understood where Ken and Nanako had been coming from, all those years of desperate trying. He’d seen enough death, withstood enough suffering. He wanted to pay it back in life.

But when he opened his mouth to say all of this, he realized that Yosuke was laughing, resting his forehead on the steering wheel. Yu’s stomach clenched. “Yosuke?”

“I’m not laughing at the idea,” Yosuke said, looking up, beaming at Yu. His eyes were overbright. “I just—I’ve been agonizing about how to bring this up for a _month_ , and you just spring it on me out of nowhere. That’s so _you_.”

A seedling of hope sprouted in Yu’s heart. “Then—”

“Let’s do it, Partner,” Yosuke said. “Let’s have a baby.”

***

The house was quiet when Ren shut and locked the door behind him. He put away his winter things in the dark, following ancient muscle memory, and only stubbed his toe once, on a table his parents had inexplicably moved. Then he headed upstairs, using his Third Eye to navigate, pausing in the bathroom to brush his teeth before he finally slipped into the guest bedroom.

They’d arranged their futons side by side across the floor, with Akechi’s nearest to the door, Ren’s furthest from it, and Maya and Sai between them. Maya was curled up in hers, but Sai was nowhere to be seen. Ren took a second to be concerned about this before he saw a telltale mop of dark hair tucked beneath Akechi’s chin. He relaxed.

He changed into his pajamas, utterly silent; but when he settled onto his futon, he caught the gleam of Akechi’s eyes in the semidarkness.

“Hey,” Ren whispered, pulling his blanket over himself.

“Hello. Did you have a good time?”

Ren adjusted Maya’s blanket, smoothed her hair out of her face, draped his arm across her so he could grasp Akechi’s outstretched hand. “Yeah. Still missed you, though.”

“Sap.”

“It’s hard not to be, when I love you so much.”

Akechi squeezed his hand. “Good night, Ren.”

Ren smiled. “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> it occurred to me that this is pretty much the most vanilla smut I’ve ever written. just two bros having sex. and crying.


End file.
